The invention relates to a module carrier having spaced-apart sheet metal side plates and a sheet metal cover disposed between and attached to the side plates. The cover is formed by a cover plate and flanges or segments which depend from the cover plate and engage the side plate. The side plate has strips which are parallel to an edge of the side plate and forms eyes into which tongues of the cover flange can be inserted.
Module carriers for electrical and electronic components are for example defined in the norms of the IEC standards for the chasses and components of the 19-inch technology, and various manufacturers offer module carriers in this technology. Thus a brochure of the company Knurr AG, Schatzbogen 29, D-81829 Munich, shows 19-inch module carriers/VME system in the 1997 catalogue of which the sheet metal cover is bent off and inserted with its individual tongues into strips in side parts which protrude outwardly. Other tongues of the bent-off angle piece are connected to the side parts with screws. This connection has the disadvantage that temporally unlimited contact forces which are required for a screening arise at the screw connections with certainty, whereas an admittedly good primary anchoring and a good primary contacting can be achieved with the inserted tongues, but a long-term contacting is however not so certain. A further disadvantage is the contours of the angle piece, the tongues, the screw heads and the strips, which protrude with respect to the plane of the side parts and provide obstacles for hard objects.